<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valiant Liaison by CursedIlliterate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259816">Valiant Liaison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate'>CursedIlliterate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Smut, charles and burt are old friends, valiant hero ending but Burt was the main focus of the first story parts, will use this au on other books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Charles died but the Toppats lost a lot too,but Sven is feeling the same grieve Henry is experiencing,or maybe a lot worse,especially if his own partner with headphones was caught in the same fate Charles experienced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valiant Liaison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did this since i saw a comic where Burt and Sven where the focus of the Valian hero ending so i did a fanfic version of it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papers,piles and mountains of Papers.</p><p>Papers here and papers there.</p><p>Papers everywhere.</p><p>This is the current state of Sven Svensson's room.</p><p>He scratched his head furiously,throwing another paper on his back.</p><p>Right now he was searching for details of their plan.</p><p>The plan can only be used when the clan is falling down,and with the arrest of Reginald and Right Hand Man,the rest of the Toppats are in critical condition.</p><p>But generations and generations kept on adding details to help in case they are near there downfall.</p><p>But they were unorganized,they put said plans on piles and piles of paperwork,most of them useless and not even having a single sentence that will help him through it.</p><p>He was currently their leader,and even if he won't do this paperwork,he don't want to be their leader,he was content with his older position on the Toppats,it gave him more time to spend with Burt on the communication room.</p><p>Speaking of Burt.</p><p>"Your refill,Sir"</p><p>The door opened with a click,Burt entering the room,his eyes moved everywhere,sighing as he once again pick up the papers thrown to the ground,which seemed useless by the way he was crumbled.</p><p>He placed the coffee on the side of the table,careful not to spill it to the piles of sheets.</p><p>As he do so more groans were heard from Sven,his eyes darting to every word in the paper,then crumbling it furiously if he found nothing that could give him even a little more detail about their plans,And don't forget the other paperwork he needed to do for their plan.</p><p>Burt sighed,taking a few stack of papers then showed them to Sven.</p><p>He purposely trapped Sven in his arms,so the other can't protest or try to shove the papers away since for Sven,even two arms on his sides make him feel trapped,which is kinda cute and sad if you ask Burt.</p><p>"Don't read them by the letter,just move your eyes to the sentences and spot the details you needed,you don't need to understand the others as long as you can spot those you wanted to see" Burt said,his fingers moving to the sentences,before tapping on whatever Sven was looking for.</p><p>How does Burt know that?,well as Head Of Communications its his job to read signals that are given to them,and some of those are just pranks,or false alarms.</p><p>Said data is delivered with a bunch of letters and numbers that is shuffled together that just doesn't make sense,and if he tried to,it will take him time to read it by every letter,so he just darts his eyes on them,searching if the signal is a stress signal or a report one,also identifying if the other signals are just nonsense.</p><p>Sven smiled a little as he did what Burt recommended him to,sighing as he realize he should have done that sooner.</p><p>Burt nodded before closing the door behind him as he left.</p><p>He walked through members and members of Toppats,not even eyeing them as he was lost in thought,to others he is just walking with his no-emotion-face,or at least that what they call it.</p><p>For Burt he was failing,as a liaison,or as they call it the Right Hand Man,its his duty to make sure the leader is safe and mentally liable to rule,but Sven is so stressed that all he can do is steal some of the papers and help him through it,Sven's eyes were filled with eye bags and he never rested,it was obvious since that was his fifth refill for his coffee that morning.And not even two hours has passed since then.</p><p>All Sven need to do tell him what he should do,and he will do it,and Sven could abuse it anytime he wants to.</p><p>For him,he must do everything he can to help his master,everything at all,to make sure that his master is happy and fine,to give him all the needs and wants,to ensure his safety amongst others and himself,which he was fine with.</p><p>Burt never really had a want,ever since he was a kid he never had things that he wanted to have with or play to.</p><p>But an old friend of his,gave him this headphones,which ironically loves them,his friend never really took those red headphones of his,he even glued them so the teacher can't confiscate it momentarily.</p><p>But the headphones he was gifted was the same one he was wearing,he got to admit,this things are helpful,blocking out every noise he didn't want to here just makes him feel so relaxed.</p><p>I wonder where he is now?,Burt thought.</p><p>But it was not time for him to dwell on his old memories of an old friend,what matters is now,and their leader.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah...by the way.</p><p>Sven didn't want to be their leader,but their clan is in chaos because of the airship division accident,and since they have no leader someone must stand up for them,and Sven was the third in command,so the other Toppats are just fine to be ruled by the blonde.</p><p>Walking to his old-and-dull room,which he doesn't need others to help him know it,he dropped the papers before doing the same thing Sven has been doing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sigh of relief was released by Burt as the rocket was launched to space with success,and they threw a feast for it.</p><p>Burt didn't want to go but Sven really dragged him to the cafeteria,where said feast was taking place on,he groaned as he sit on of the chairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Burt just looked at his front,admiring the stars and the view from the large window,ignoring the food thrown and people talking the hearts out to each other.</p><p>He looked to his left,to see Sven really flushed,and head resting on the table.</p><p>Burt took that as a sign to leave,he carried Sven with him,it becoming a hard task as Sven was drunk and was saying useless things and moving so dramatically that he is moving Burt with him.</p><p>He dropped Sven's body carefully in the bed,him unconsciously topping Sven.</p><p>Sven smiled,"hiy Burt,thenk you" Sven blurted.<br/>(Burt,thank you)</p><p>"Ay,appreseyeyt wet yo hev dan tu hilp mi" Burt listened,after all Sven was not one to show gratitude,but a drunk Sven was always an Honest Sven,and that's something only he knows.(I appreciate what you have done to help me)</p><p>But he was wondering why Sven should thank him,he is Sven's Right Hand Man,and he really should have been the one who did all of it,and not Sven.</p><p>"Su,rite new,lit mi hep yu" Sven said,pulling Burt's arm as he raised his head to kiss Burt,which he returned,the kiss was sloppy,but Sven was drunk after all.</p><p>Sven was taking Burt's clothes off,which Burt did the same to Sven,now fully naked,Burt initiated the kiss.</p><p>Sven hungrily returned the kiss,wanting to moves fast as his tongue moved wildly,Burt opened his,and their tongues met and Sven was muffled a moan.</p><p>For once Burt did something because he wanted to,and hopefully Sven wanted this as well.</p><p>After all,the sight of Sven gladly accepting him,Sven's arms reaching for him as his legs were separated and ready for entrance,with a goofy smile on his face was a picture Burt will never forget,and always treasure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sven woke up with a horrible headache,his head was beating with needles that just give his brain more pain than ever,Sven looked around,he was fully naked but covered in his sheets.</p><p>On his table there was a note,and a steaming cup of who knows what.</p><p>He went to the note,reading it as it says.</p><p>"Drink the tea,it helps against sore muscles and headaches,i will come later to give you a massage so rest"</p><p>H.O.C<br/>Burt Curtis</p><p> </p><p>Sven flushed full red as he realize last night wasn't a wet dream,but he was happy that it was real,that Burt accepted him.</p><p>But did he accept it because he was his Right Hand Man,or because Burt felt the same.</p><p>He need to ask.</p><p>Burt entered the room,raising an eyebrow as went near Sven,which was becoming red the more Burt took a step.</p><p>He took the cup and gave it to Sven,which he shakily took,he took a sip,the taste wasn't so bad and the heat filled his insides so gently that he sighed of relief.</p><p>He felt small presses on his thighs,and he looked to see Burt massaging him...fully naked.</p><p>He was about to ask what he was doing when Burt pressed through a nerve that made him felt relaxed too much,his body immediately became relaxed and the tea helps on the inside.</p><p>To say the least he was like in a spa.</p><p>"B-burt" He said,Burt stopped and looked at him.</p><p>"L-last night,did you...do it because i wanted you too or..."</p><p>He suddenly felt someone lick him,Burt did  it.</p><p>"I did it,cause you wanted to...but for the first time,i wanted to do it too" Burt said.</p><p>"I want to see you happy,relieved and safe,all i want is you" Burt said,caressing Sven's face as he slide fingers through the soft skin of the blonde.</p><p>Sven immediately flushed red,but became more red when he suddenly felt a mouth inside his dick.</p><p>"W-what are you doing?" He asked in a panic,holding Burt's head and gripped the hair,wishing the he didn't do it too painfully.</p><p>"Like i said,i want you,i want to see your cute erogenous face" He said,before taking Sven's full length inside his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Burt was not one to think too much,but sometimes he kept asking himself on why he was the one Sven chose,there are a of guys out there,and all of them is obviously more romantic than he can ever be,but he never asked Sven once the next few weeks were times were one of them occasionally go to the other's room to share another intimate moment behind closed doors.</p><p>The other Toppats were a little shocked when Sven told them about their relationship,cause they were becoming too curious on why Burt and Sven were spending a little too much time in private,but they respected them nonetheless,the other days were always the same,Sven hungrily returning kisses,Toppat's planning their raid,and so on.</p><p>They thought they were fine since the only one that can stop their plans was dead,or was he.</p><p>Besides even if he was dead,their plans is good,but not the greatest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were having the time of their lives,both Sven and Burt were snuggling,well more like Sven is,kissing every so often that becoming quick heat sessions...Sven really is horny when he was kissed with tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Warning,Critical damage to core,Please evacuate immediately"</p><p>It stopped them for a from their soon round of sex.</p><p>"Sir,you need to go,i'll inform the others that this is not a drill,hurry to the luxury escape pod" Burt said,turning around as he tap a button and spoke.</p><p>"This is not a drill,evacuate immediately,find the nearest escape pod you can find,due to an unknown reason,this ship is gonna blow,so hurry"</p><p>"Sadly due to the damage,the doors were locked tight,if you are trapped,well prepare yourselves"</p><p>Well,Burt really isn't a comforter,he rather let everyone know the harsh truth.</p><p>Sven taught twice,hugging Burt as tightly.</p><p>"Sir...you need to go,the pods are ready,i'll be there soon,i just need to make sure that your pod functions properly(by diagnostics)".</p><p>Sven let go,but kissed Burt one more time,like earlier it turned to another heated kiss,a line of drool on their tongues as they separate.</p><p>Sven ran,then immediately went to the pod,meeting other important members of the clan there as well,with a seat reserved for one.</p><p>Burt ran the diagnostics,still with his non-emotional-face even though his life is in danger.</p><p>The diagnostics finished,and luckily the pod will be dropped quite afar,no military coming soon to arrest them.</p><p>So he left,and about to leave when he realized that the door was stuck.</p><p>He pushed and pushed,but it only seemed to budge a little.</p><p>"B-burt?" Sven said to the earpiece,and he forgot about it.</p><p>"Doors,stuck,won't have enough time to go to one" He replied,hearing a gasp and panic voice of Sven.</p><p>"N-no,please,try...please,kick the door or pushed it with your body please" Burt tried,and it the small budge became a little bit larger,but not wide enough for him to slip out.</p><p>"I can't,the escape pods will leave soon,the only thing i can do is met you on the other side of the door" He replied,pushing and kicking the door as it was destroyed in half and swung open.</p><p>He walked to the chaos,falling parts here and there as fire were everywhere.</p><p>Taking a sip from a coffee that he magically had on his hand,he said.</p><p>"This is fine"</p><p>He reached the luxury pod,and he can see Sven's face on the small glass,tearing a handful that if he can,will wipe it with a handkerchief and kiss his forehead.</p><p>"BURTTTTT!!" Sven screamed as the escape pods ejected themselves out of the ship.</p><p>"Burt...BURT" Sven screamed,his voice heard in his earpiece.</p><p>"Sir" He replied,and more sounds of crying was heard on the other side.</p><p>"Y-you can't,please don't,DON'T leave me Burt" Sven desperately called,ready to risk everything just for him to see his Burt alive and with him on the escape pod.</p><p>"Si-.....,Sven,i love you" Burt said,eyes on the ceiling as his eyes began to wet for the first time in a long,long while.</p><p>"Bu-rt,i-i love you too" Sven said,he looked around,only to see a not so familiar person on the floor,sitting with a dead Toppat in front of him.</p><p>He wore an army's clothing,and...that...familiar...red...headphones...</p><p>He was talking to someone else,saying how he managed to defeat the toppat and that he was injured heavily.</p><p>They locked eyes,and Charles' eyes widened in surprise,mouthing a Burt? silently.</p><p>He nodded before smiling,looking at the empty space which the escape pods were in the first place.</p><p>"Theres gotta be another escape pod around here somewhere"</p><p>Though he didn't move,it seems that he is just trying to give the one who is talking to a small bit of hope.</p><p>He sat,near Charles as they held hands,remembering where they were happy and free(well Charles is),when they were kids.</p><p>"We did it though we got em"(C)</p><p>"Sir i will miss you"(B)</p><p>"I-i will miss you too,Burt"(S)</p><p>"Pretty good plan"(C)</p><p>"It was an honor being your liaison"(B)</p><p>"You could say it was the greates-(C)</p><p>"The honor is all mine......Burt" (S)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ship exploded,while two guys in separate pod tried to bash the glass with their fist,not caring if it hurts as tears flow endlessly in their eyes.</p><p>They just saw their partner,their STUPID partner with their MORE STUPID headphones,inside the ship,explode in their very eyes,their earpiece only receiving static as they desperately try to punch open the glass,each punch becoming weaker and weaker as their legs gave up and their knees fell on the floor of the pod,tears still flowing endlessly in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>In honor of Charles' death,the army did their traditional ceremony for the fallen,now on the edge of a cliff,lies a stone carved with the name of Charles Calvin,with his birth and time of death,with a message that says,"To the hero that saved people's life as he sacrifice his own"</p><p> </p><p>The remaining toppats had their tophats on their chest,Sven has tears fell endlessly on his eyes as a small boat with the picture of Burt was placed to flow to the river,one of the toppats using a bow and a flaming arrow to hit it,the small boat burning with the picture as it slowly turned to ashed that sunk into the river.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tears fell on his eyes as he saluted the grave of the very man that saved his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hands gripped tightly as he tried his best not to cry anymore,saying goodbye to the man that is the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye Charles"</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye Burt"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for everything you have done for me"</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lost 4000+ characters of the story,so i did this still.<br/>Also im quite proud of the way i pictured burt in this,i just love the way his always serving his master before himself and conciously doi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>